1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a compression connector of a computer printer for controlling ink ejection operations of an ink cartridge.
2. The Prior Art
Computer printers are classified as dot matrix printers, laser printers and ink-jet printers. An ink-jet printer comprises an ink cartridge, usually disposable, for preservation of ink, and an ink jetting head for depositing ink on a medium to be printed. A control circuit connected to the ink cartridge and the ink jetting head controls the printing operation. The connection between parts of the ink jet printer may be provided by a flexible print circuit (FPC) board, a flexible flat cable (FFC) or a wire harness assembly. A connector is required to connect the cable or wires to the ink cartridge or other related components.
A conventional ink cartridge connector comprises an insulative housing defining a plurality of spaced bores for receiving spring-biased contact pins. The pins are contacted and depressed for forming electrical connection when an ink cartridge is inserted. The spring-biased contact pins, however, are complicated in construction and thus are difficult to maintain.
It is thus desired to provide a compression connector for a computer printer that eliminates the problem discussed above.